A las Vegas
by Jesswinch
Summary: que haran nuestros shun para gastar su herencia


Escribí un cross en donde mi guapo Shun va a las vegas, de ahí me salio esta idea para este fic… ja, espero que les agrade.

Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada.

Rumbo a las Vegas

Era como cualquier otro día en la mansión Kido, nuestros cinco santos estaban en la sala principal discutiendo con el mayordomo pelón de Tatzumi. Sus ojos verdes observaban a los presentes y escuchaba detenidamente cada comentario de cada uno de ellos.

-por eso viejo, cuanto me corresponde –comento el caballito alado.

-para ti Seiya el bueno para nada del grupo un pan con queso –dijo secamente el mayordomo.

-¿como? Pero yo no soy un bueno para nada, estos cuatro lo serán –comento señalando a los otros cuatro integrantes –yo siempre soy el que se sacrifica al final por su bella diosa.

-ha no a mi hermanito ni lo metas en tus comentarios caballo –el peliazul contesto con su mirada de yo te mato porque quiero –y eso de que nosotros somos los buenos para nada es mentira.

Shiryu con su seriedad habitual contesto –exacto, lo que dice el pájaro este, tu eres el más bestia de todos por andar de héroe al final de cada batalla, nadie te abriga.

-perdón –replico el Phoenix –este tiene su nombre, y lo que el no quiere decir es que tu eres un…

-hermano, que vocabulario –dijo al fin Shun quien no había abierto la boca durante toda la conversación –y Seiya tranquilízate Tatzumi solo bromea, ¿verdad?

El mayordomo se acerco a la mesita central recogiendo unas carpetas, cada una tenia el nombre del cada santo. Los presentes se quedaron quietos casi sin respirar mientras Tatzumi las acomodaba lentamente.

-¡ya danos eso! –Grito Seiya tratando de quitarle esas carpetas a Tatzumi –dame la mía.

-esperen vamos a hacer esto de un modo razonable –comento Hyoga.

-amigo mío en este momento lo razonable no entra en mis pensamientos –dicho esto Shiryu se aventó junto con Ikki para tratar de quitarle las carpetas a Tatzumi.

-si no puedes con ellos úneteles

Así los cuatro santos estaban peleándose con el pobre de Tatzumi y entre trancazos, de a palos, puntapiés y otras cosas mas que le hicieron una carpeta cayo a los pies del peliverde, la observo detenidamente y no pudo creer la suerte que tenia ya que esa carpeta era precisamente su carpeta.

Después de varios segundos mas pudieron al fin quitarle esas dichosas carpetas y cada santo con su correspondiente las abrió con excepción de uno que ya la estaba leyendo desde antes y quien se encontraba muy callado.

-Con esta cantidad monetaria abriré un huerto en cinco picos –comento el dragón quien miraba las hojas que venían en su folder –me casare con Sunrei, abriré un acilo para los ancianos caballeros dorados en la paz de los cinco picos.

-espera –dijo incrédulo Seiya –un acilo para los ancianos caballeros dorados, pero si ellos están muertos.

-de echo no te sorprendas si la ostia de Saori los reviva –comento Ikki mientras miraba su papelería.

-yo –se escucho en susurro el peliverde.

-pues yo con esta cantidad al fin podré sacar a mi madre del abismó congelado en donde se encuentra –con ojitos cristalinos el cisne se acerco a la ventana –al fin podré ver a mi madre después de tantos años.

-espera… acaso no puedes romper el hielo tu solo… jajaja –río fuertemente el pelicastaño –y se dice caballero, jajaja –de tanta risa no se dio cuenta que el rubio le mando un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a contar hormigas en el jardín.

Ikki se asomo por el hueco que hizo el cuerpo de Seiya –te lo mereces por engreído.

-bien yo talvez –se volvió a escuchar en susurro una voz.

El cisne se acomodo en el sillón más cercano –como iba diciendo antes que el caballo alado me interrumpiera, al fin podré sacar a mi madre, contratare gente, una escavadora, mandare traeré todo maquinaria y gente necesaria para romper el hielo.

-¿escavadora? –pregunto Shun pero mas para si mismo.

-creo que Seiya tenia razón, no puedes romper un mediocre hielo –dijo el poderoso Ikki.

-¿como? Pues ven te invito a que trates, anda vamos que esperas –dijo muy molesto Hyoga.

-de a grapa, no gracias –contesto con picardía –pero si me das tu parte derrito todo en un santiamén, ¿Qué dices?

-mmm... interesante.

-yo…daré a instituciones de caridad –volvió a comentar Shun sin ser escuchado por los demás.

-bien ¿Qué harás tu con tu parte? –pregunto Shiryu.

Ikki se acerco a Shun lo miro con ternura y contesto seriamente –comprare una casa para vivir con mi querido Shun en donde tendrá la mas alta seguridad para que ninguna traga niños buenos se acerque a mi hermanito, tendrá una vista al acantilado para aventarlas por la terraza cuando me las encuentre rondando cerca de el y contratare a los mejores tutores universitarios para que le den clases en casa y no tenga que salir para que nadie me lo lastime –termino diciendo y sin mas se dejo caer en el mismo sillón en donde se encontraba su menor.

-una casa, tal vez… -su voz volvió no ser escuchada.

-ridículo –comento el pelinegro.

-¡maldito pájaro helado! –Grito Seiya -¿en donde esta? –entrando por el mismo hueco del que salio y acercándose a Hyoga –a ver quiero que de nuevo te atrevas a pegarme.

-con gusto –dijo felizmente.

-espérate que quiero escuchar del superhéroe que hará con su parte – dijo Ikki e Shiryu mutuamente.

Los tres santos se acomodaron mientras miraban a Seiya en espera de su respuesta, quien se sentó a un lado del ruso –bien yo con mi parte mantendré a Miho y los niños en el orfanato como se llame, llevare a Saori de compras por Europa, y contratare a un detective privado para que me ayude a encontrar a mi hermana, aquella que les platique que se perdió por Grecia y que se callo por un risco.

-a gente sin hogar –la voz del peliverde era mas para ser escucha para si mismo que para los presente.

Ikki miro a Seiya –a ver acaso el orfanato como se llame, no lo mantiene la fundación.

-acaso Saori no tiene dinero propio para comprar ropa –dijo el dragón.

-y no habías encontrado a tu hermana ya –dijo el cisne.

-acaso tu hermana se volvió a perder de nuevo –siguió Ikki.

-talvez Saori quedo en ruina después de repartir la gran herencia de su abuelo con nosotros –le siguió Shiryu.

-espérate, ahora recuerdo que tu hermana se fue a comprar cigarrillos y ya no regreso –termino de decir Hyoga.

-¿acaso tu hermana fuma? –pregunto Ikki.

-¿cigarros? Oye –acercándose al oído de Ikki –tal vez ella se fue para alejarse de Seiya –comento Shiryu entre risas.

-¡a callar todos! –grito molesto Seiya –ella se pego en su cabezota y perdió la memoria y el otro día se fue a comprar chicles y ya no regreso por que se perdió nuevamente.

-jajaja –rieron los tres santos ya que hacer molestar a Seiya era su pan de cada día.

-un auto –comento Shun mientras seguía viendo aquellos documentos.

Seiya se levanto de improviso del sillón y miro intrigado a su compañero Andrómeda –y tu Shun que vas a ser con tu parte.

-una casa… un auto… para gente sin hogar –decía el peliverde mientras sus manos seguían jugando con los papeles.

-a ver préstame eso –dijo Ikki arrebatándole los papeles.

-¡por los dioses! –exclamo el Phoenix.

-¿Cómo? A el te toco mas que a mi –exclamo Seiya.

-de echo amigo Mio a todo nos toco mas que a ti –enseñándole sus números –pero aquí nuestro querido niño nos gano.

-a ver yo no quedo… -quiso decir Seiya pero los ojos asesinos de Ikki le impidieron seguir con su oración –digo… que bueno felicidades amigo –con gota de sudor en la frente –a ver ¿que harás?

-espérate el tiene mas que yo –dijo Hyoga-

-gusto en conocerte –comento el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo al cisne porque en ese momento sintió donde el cosmos agresivo del Phoenix se elevaba al séptimo sentido.

-no te creas yo nomás decía –comento Hyoga.

Shiryu se acomodo nuevamente en el sofá, miro a su amigo y con sonrisita picara comento –a ver de seguro te llevaras a Juneth a pasar unas divertidas vacaciones.

-¿Qué?, sobre mi cadáver –grito Ikki –esa lagartija no se llevara a ningún lado a mi hermanito, entendieron los presentes, si la ven me dicen.

Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron de felicidad, su adrenalina viajo por su cuerpo y levantándose de aquel sillón grito a los presentes -¡a las Vegas!, me iré a gastar mi herencia en las Vegas.

-¿Qué? –dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros cuatro presentes. Mientras Ikki casi le da el ataque, Hyoga tratando de que entre en razón su compañero peliverde, Seiya riéndose a carcajadas por el pobre Ikki casi moribundo, Shiryu tratando de mantener a Ikki calmado y con vida y un Shun saltando de felicidad por toda la sala, sin olvidar al mayordomo que seguía inmóvil en el piso después de tanto golpe.

Fin

Bien termine y eso que me tarde con este, espero que les guste y les divierta un rato.


End file.
